A Game of Sharingan
by BurstingBlue
Summary: After dying, I didn't think I'd get to play a video game. Especially not as Itachi Uchiha. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I had died. Yes, nothing too special, just a heart attack in my sleep at the nice age of 26. I was a simple man, out with my friends for a drink, seeing some people I hadn't seen in quite some time. After I had met up with them, and made promises to meet again at the same bar once more, walking out on the street when I heard the screech of tires, attempting to break on the slick ice. As I turned to face the sound, I saw the car of one of my friends who had been out drinking with me heading right towards me, and as it closed in on my body, I closed my eyes, accepting that this was the end; and I had been left with no regrets, then darkness.

With a gasp, I woke up, staring out at the darkness, with two words illuminating it.

"New Game?"

My mouth opened and closed, as I considered the implications of those two words. Yes, I had read the gamer fanfictions before, and what they entailed, and how those ended up. I'd be a living self-insert, and based on the font, I was going to be sent into Naruto, or well, it was that or stay in the eternal darkness for the rest of eternity. I decided that Naruto, couldn't possibly end badly. Unless I was sent into the body of a civilian, I was guaranteed the ability to use chakra, which was so beyond flexible, with plenty of possibiltiies and abilitys that could help me survive through the turmoil of the Sound-Sand Invasion, Sasuke's invasion, and the Fourth Shinobi World War. I hit New Game, and the light opened.

 **Select Your Character:**

These three words displayed the words I worried about. All of the Rookie's were pickable besides Naruto and Sasuke, leaving Itachi, Shisui, Kabuto, Jiraiya, Obito, Kakashi, and various shinobi options.

I weighed my options. I had already decided not to pick any female character, as I loved my penis where it was thank you very much. I wouldn't pick any of the Rookies, as they were perfect the way they we're, except perhaps Sakura, but she had reached a level of power that would suit her eventually. I didn't want to pick Shisui, as his abilities while they were interesting, wouldn't last me the Fourth Shinobi War, and the long-run. Plus dealing with Danzo hounding me for my eyes would be far too difficult, even if I had time to prepare. I wouldn't mess with Obito or Kakashi, because as much as I hated to admit it, the Fourth Shinobi World War was a nessesary arc, and Kakashi was needed to stay the way he was to teach Naruto and Sasuke. This left me with Itachi, and Kabuto. Kabuto had developed into a very powerful shinobi, and had been able to combat Kakashi Part 1 on an even level apparently, and eventually became a Snake Sage, who had even survived to Boruto, but again, he was apart of the Fourth Shinobi World War, which I didn't feel the need to mess with. This left me with..Itachi. One of the most famous shinobi out there, who had litereally given up his life for his brother, who had only taken an L because he had gotten sick, and even then had lasted years. Yes, Itachi would be the perfect choice as a Shinobi. I clicked Itachi, and new words had popped up.

 **Select a Time Period**

It gave me options from up too the point Itachi had betrayed his clan, to at earliest the moment Itachi had been shown the mountain of corpses from his father. Now while arriving during the Clan Massacre could be beneficial, I wanted to live through Itachi's life, get to know people, and most of all have time to plan. Itachi with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan would be Overpowered, and I had multiple options to gain it. For one, Fugaku had the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I already had planned to do something with this. This left me with Shisui's, Kakashi's, Obito's, which were all somewhat…impossible. I'd make a decision after I had time to review my options, and my abilities. I hit during the Corpse Mountain, and everything began to warp, as my life, and memories merged with Itachi Uchiha, and my life changed…for the better or for the worse, that's for life to determine.

 **GAME OF LIFE, START!**

My eyes cracked open, as I would look around, seeing myself in a lavish room, dressed in a sleeveless blank shirt with an Uchiha Crest on the back, in black shorts, as I clenched my hands, getting used to this new, young, and more importantly chakra filled body. Even as a young child, Itachi was a prodigy, my chakra felt almost entirely under control, but that may have been due to my somewhat small reserves. However, I knew that would go away with age, but for now it would benefit me. He'd quickly put his kunai pouch to his side, as he exited the room, seeing words displayed at the end of the hall, only visible to me.

 **The GAME OF LIFE does not work the same as others. There will be no stats such as STR, AGI, etc. You will have skills that display your experience with a technique, its level, what it can do etc. There are many other functions to the game, but you can figure it out as you go.**

I'd tilt my head, nodding as I would think: "Profile"

 **Name: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Titles: Uchiha Clan Heir (50% EXP increase to Sharingan and related techniques, 25% EXP increase to Fire Release, 25% EXP increase to Shurikanjutsu.) The Gamer (Access to GAME OF LIFE, and related skills)**

 **Age: 4**

 **Height: 3'2**

 **Natures (LOCKED): Fire, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Skills:  
Gamers Mind (Passive) LVL MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psychological Status Effects, Genjutsu, and Infiltration of your mind via Yamanka Clan Hiden, and/or other methods to do so. **

**Observe (Active/Passive) LVL 1: You can view the Name and Titles of others at a mere glance, however if you actively activate it you can get a deeper look into it, if you are at least 10 levels higher then them.**

 **Taijutsu (Active) LVL 5: Your martials arts and techniques that revolve around it. Typically does not require chakra or handsigns.**

 **Ninjutsu (Active) LVL 3: Your actual techniques with ninjutsu and chakra and handseals and all that junk!**

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (LVL MAX): A technique favored by the Uchiha Clan, it is a coming of age technique, and can be either a fireball or a flamethrower.

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (LVL MAX): This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

Henge (LVL MAX): Shouldn't need a description as one of the 3 staple skills of all Shinobi.

Bunshin (LVL MAX): Shouldn't need a description as one of the 3 staple skills of all Shinobi.

Substitution (LVL MAX): Shouldn't need a description as one of the 3 staple skills of all Shinobi.

 **Chakra Control (Passive/Active) LVL 8: The control you have over your chakra. The higher leveled this skill the more chakra you can control. Currently at a young age, LVL 8 is enough to control this.**

 **Chakra (Passive/Active) LVL MAX: Chakra, the energy that flows through every person, harnessed by Shinobi over centuries for battle. Allows you to do a multitude of things, and will increase over time as you age.**

I nodded, a good amount of skills for the age of **fucking 4**. Itachi was truly a prodigy for his age, and I had no regrets about taking his body. 'I'll go past Itachis feats, and become the most powerful man the world had ever seen.' I thought, my nails digging into my palms. I then rushed down the hallway, going towards the dining room, as I sat down at the table, quickly chowing down on some leftover ramen before hearing the sound of sandals heading down the hall towards me, as I turned to face them, hopping out of the chair, as I saw my father, Fugaku Uchiha. "Hello Father." I said, bowing to him, getting an eyebrow raise from him.

"Hello Itachi, I'm here to bring you out to see something." He said, as my body stiffened. This was the moment Itachi had turned pacifist, something that had in my opinion held him back. 'Hopefully Gamers Mind will tune it out.' He thought. "Yes Father." I responded, as he would grab me, body flickering away, heading to a caravan. After a few days of travel, we arrived at the place Father had wanted me to see, the Mountain of Corpses. As I stared out into the mountain of bodies, of Shinobi who may have had families, of fellow Uchiha who I had known, my eyes would turn crimson, a tomoe spinning in both of my eyes, as I made my resolve, my nindo. "I'll become strong enough that war will never be happened. All will fear me. **This, is my nindo.** " I swore, as my resolve strengthened, another tomoe sprouting in both of my eyes as this ended.

 **Ping.**

 **Two-Tomoe Sharingan (LVL 1): Access to both Eye of Hypnotism and Eye of Insight, the Sharingan is a powerful tool, wanted by all.**

Fathers eyes would widen as he watched me, accessing the dojutsu at the mere age of four. 'I knew he was a prodigy, but to instantly unlock the Sharingan, and at Two Tomoe? He'll need to be trained. I'll make him better then Madara, he'll be the Hokage, **I'll show the village to never distrust the Uchiha Clan**.' He thinks, letting out a almost evil smirk. "Come Itachi. Now that you've seen the field of battle, I can train you twice as hard, since you know the consequences of your actions.' He says, gesturing to the field. With those words, he body flickered me away, as I knew what to do.

(end of chapter 1. Should I skip academy/genin years or go full into it? Shrug. leave reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Academy**

After my…inspiring visit to the battlefield of the Third Shinobi World War, I had begun training extremely hard. Of course, getting access to elemental jutsu was somewhat easier due to my status as a clan heir, but it was only low-ranked ones. Speaking of which, that was where I was headed as of now. Usually my plan was to make copies of it, bring them home, and absorb them after reading them. The reason why I had to read them was because while the Game did give a brief summary, it didn't include all the abilities of the ability. For instance, when I had managed to copy the Kage Bunshin (Not daring to use it at my immensely small reserves), it had given me the basic overview of it, without including the memory transfer function of it.

As I had been having this stream of thoughts, I finally had managed to arrive at the library, nodding to the Uchiha librarian who let out a small smile. I had been a frequenter of the library so she was familiar with me enough not to question what a four year old was doing at the library. As I headed to the C-D Rank section, as I would scour it for any Katon Jutsu that I could learn. Unfortunately, I found nothing new within the C-Ranks, sighing as I leaned on the bookshelf, it shaking as a scroll hidden on the top shelf slammed into my head before rolling into my heads. Biting back a curse I opened the scroll, my Sharingan active as I would begin to read through the scroll. After reading through it, I immediately absorbed the knowledge, as I had finally found the technique that lead onto Itachi's crow theme.

 **Ping**

 **Crow Clone (Lvl 1): A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone.**

For the first time in months, a smile escaped my lips, as the knowledge flowed through my mind, before abruptly I was bumped into, hitting the floor with my butt. Turning to see who it was, my eyebrows shot up.

 **Shisui Uchiha**

 **Age: 7, Rank: Genin (Experienced)**

 **Title: Shunshin no Shisui**

It seems I had finally met Shisui Uchiha. I'd get up, brushing the dust off my clothes as I turned to finally face him. "Apologies Itachi-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." He says, doing a brief bow as I waved my hand. "No need to apologize Shisui-San, I was the one who should have been looking." I say, giving a shallow bow to him as well. "I've found a very interesting jutsu, however the scroll appeared to disintegrate after I touched." I lied, my stony face covering it up rather easily. "Must have been an old scroll. Your lucky you picked it up before it just disintegrated naturally." Shisui remarks smiling. I'd nod, as I would inquire to him, "I've heard many stories of your strength. Would you like to spar at the Uchiha Training Grounds?" I'd ask, as my plan to befriend Shisui would start. "Sure." He'd say, body flickering away to the training grounds. My Sharingan spun as I smirked, another jutsu down the hatch.

 **Ping**

 **Body Flicker Technique (Lvl 1): By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.**

I'd preform the handseals for it, as I concentrated on the training ground, a blur around me as I arrived their after about 2 minutes, letting out a huff. "You seem to have learned that technique pretty quickly." Shisui says, chuckling as I nod, looking around the empty training field before settling in the Uchiha Interceptor Stance. "Lets go." I say, as I form the symbol of peace, Shisui doing the same as we stare at each other, before the battle…BEGAN!

In an instant, Shisui was next to me, his sharingan spinning as he went to spin kick me in the head. Knowing I couldn't take the blow with my current somewhat frail body, I would duck underneath the kick, activating my own sharingan as I leaped back, going through handsigns as fast as I could, "Fire Release: Great Fireball." I murmur, spitting a decently sized fireball towards Shisui. Noting a smirk on Shisui's face as he goes through handseals, ones that I myself recognized, I'd watch as he spat his own, bigger fireball to cause the two to explode in the middle, sending smoke everywhere. Looking around, my sharingan narrowed in on his chakra, before he abruptly disappeared. Knowing this had to be the body flicker Shisui was famous for, I'd preform my own, going deep into the smoke as I quickly formed my own Crow Clone, nodding to it as we split up in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, we both looked around, before finally spotting Shisui, who was holding a tanto. "Mah mah, Itachi your quite skilled for someone so young, but its over." Shisui says, as I'd notice chakra flowing to his legs, my eyes widening. I'd begin to weave handseals, but even before I could finish, the tanto that Shisui had just wielded would be at my throat, slicing a little bit into my throat.

"I guess you win this round Shisui." I'd say, halting the handseals. The fight had been short because frankly at this young age I had no chance of winning against a genius such as Shisui. Perhaps when I was older, but for now I'd be the loser in our battles. "Would you like to go for some pocky?" I ask, as Shisui removes the tanto from my throat, sheathing it. "Sure." Shisui responds, as we begin to walk off, towards one of my favorite pocky stands.

After having some pocky with Shisui and talking for a bit, we split off, as he had to go meet his team, and I wanted to do some other stuff. We agreed however to meet up again tomorrow in the same training ground, which was good. As I walked back to my training ground, I thought about things. Namely, the spar I had just had with Shisui. Here I was, the clan heir of the Uchiha Clan, Prodigy, yet Shisui had been able to beat me. Even if there was good reason for him to win, that wasn't good enough. I was going to need to train hard. I headed into training ground, activating my Sharingan, as I got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Da**

 **AN:** went through with the TS. Anything in-between that's important will probably be explained in the next couple chapters and shit. Etc.

I stood in the Naka Shrine, kneeling to the elders as they had finally called upon me to help them with their plan to rebel. Dressed in my usual ANBU outfit with a tanto strapped to my side, my hair in its usual loose ponytail, my headband wrapped around my forehead. I let out a small chuckle in my head at the foolish elders, nodding as I 'agreed' to comply with their demands before heading out to the training grounds. My three tomoe Sharingan swirling, as I began to ponder the last couple years and the events that had occurred during them. I was now 13, and had spent years grinding my skills to perfection, becoming the best I could be with all the time I had. Bonding with Shisui and gaining political clout with the other clans, such as the Inuzuka Clan heir, Hana Inuzuka and bonding with those my age in various clans. However, one of my most hated moments during those years was where I had gained my third tomoe, in one of the worst missions I'd been in too date.

 **Flashback**

I was sitting in my caravan, my first A-Rank mission as a newly minted Chunin Prodigy, with two teammates vastly older then I was, along with our junior leader Tenzo Izumo, along with our actual leader, Kakashi Hatake, one of the prodigies off the world, and one of Konoha's best ninja; who had gone off with the Daimyo to the brothel, giggling like schoolchildren. Back to mission, we were escorting the Fire Daimyo's caravan to the capital. I didn't really know my teammates well so as usual I sat reading a jutsu scroll in the back while they chatted, my Sharingan swirling as I made sure to watch for any mysterious movements whilst appearing to read the scroll, this for Fire Release: Fire Dragon Fire. While they weren't looking, I briefly absorbed the skill, then put my whole focus on scouting, before my Sharingan alerted me to a foreign chakra, forming in what appeared to be a swirl? My eyes widened, as I only knew one jutsu that did so, the game popping up an alert before I could even finish my thoughts,

 ****Ping****

 **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (LVL 1): The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well.**

Dismissing the window with but a thought, the swirl would begin to form, as I spotted the dreadful mask forming, along with a black cloak with red clouds. 'Kamui…which means Obito..' I thought, as the masked man finally emerged from Kamui, as immediately he cast a genjutsu on everyone with a flurry of handsigns. 'Shit shit shit what the fuck is OBITO doing here.' I thought, as Gamers Mind immediately warded the genjutsu, as I pretended to still be under the genjutsu, copying the look displayed by my teammates with ease. My Sharingan still active to keep up the ruse, I watched as he began to slaughter everyone, barely able to keep the bile from coming, before it just got even worse. Obito began to approach the junior leader, Tenzo, a Jonin. In less then a second Obito took out a kunai and slit Tenzo's throat, as I was only able to watch, my Sharingan memorizing the events unwillingly. He'd had been one of the few jonin who had been kind to me, and hadn't treated me as if I was a kid, like I was a real Shinobi… and he had been killed in a mere instant by someone who's power I finally realized made me look like a fucking bug. Tears would stream down my face, the emotional turmoil hitting me for a second, a third tomoe sprouting in both of my eyes, as Obito briefly turned to glance at me, the same kunai he had used to kill Tenzo in his hand, dripping with the now dead Jonins blood. He stepped closer, about to slit my throat, before he paused, as he kamui'ed away. Seconds later, an arm burst through the side of the caravan, the pure blue lightning of a Raikiri shrouding it, Kakashi leaping into the caravan, his three tomoe sharingan swirling as he looked around. "Itachi, I detected a foreign chakra and came as fast as I could. What happened?" He says, not dropping the Raikiri as he stared at my blood covered body.

I was covered in the blood of Tenzo, my face an emotionless mask, Gamers Mind helping in this aspect. The caravan was coated in the blood of everyone in the caravan with gore covering the floor and the walls. All that remained was my two Chunin teammates, both of them still trapped in the Genjutsu, and I. I turned to Kakashi, lying through my teeth as I said, **"I don't know."**

Eventually once my teammates came too, we explained the story, as I let them continue, before Kakashi personally escorted us back to Konoha, the mission filed as classified, eliminated from our records as we were told to never speak of it again. An enemy that could instantly teleport into a carriage was a threat, and there would be extensive research about what had happened.

After I had arrived at home and washed the blood off my body, the water dripping from my long black locks, I had but one answer to the mission.

" **I must become stronger."**

 **Flashback End**

I shuddered, as the memories of the event flowing easily as if they had happened yesterday, one of the curses of the Sharingan. 'Memorizing everything isn't as good as it seems.' I thought, as I finally arrived at the training grounds. Taking a good look around to see if anyone was there, I let out a breath, before shutting my eyes as I began to concentrate; as a red ball of fire chakra would begin to form in my hand, sweat dripping off my hand. I had taken the concept of the technique from Momoshiki, and it had been one of the jutsu that I had written down in my journal that I was working on. It would be my counter to the Rasengan and Chidori, when Naruto and Sasuke eventually became threats to me. After finally forming the red ball of flames, my hand slowly beginning to heat up to a painful level; I moved, blurring from my spot in the training grounds, now in front of the dummy as I'd slam the ball of flames into it, an explosion of fire coming off of it, as smoke surrounded the dummy and me.

As the smoke slowly blew away from the wind, the damage was revealed. The dummy was nothing but ashes, the ground under it scorched. You may ask why I wasn't as scorched as the ground? Well it was a skill I had come up with during my Genin Days.

 **Chakra Reinforcement: (Active) LVL 35: Using your refined chakra control you form a layer of chakra on your body that takes damage from both Physical Attacks and Chakra-Based attacks.**

I'd let out a huff, as I dropped the Chakra Reinforcement, before detecting a foreign chakra signature as a slow clap echoed through the field, as I immediately turned, body flickering to the source of the sound with my tanto to the throat of the intruder. I'd sigh, before saying in a slight monotone "This is the private property of the Clan Head of the Uchiha, who are you and why are you here?" I'd be rewarded with a laugh from the man. "Ne, you don't recognize me Itachi? I only went on one mission." He says laughing.

I let out a sigh, as I would finally realize who the figure was, removing the kunai from their throat. "Haven't seen you in a while," I said to Shisui Uchiha, one of my best friends and one of the most key people in my plan to become stronger. "You up for a spar?" I'd ask, smirking as I place the Tanto back in it's sheath as we both leaped off the tree onto the actual training grounds.

"Na, just got back from a mission so I came to see you after saying hi to the family." He says, smiling. "However, tomorrow though during the Afternoon I will be free. That okay?" He responds, as I sigh, as I think back to my plan. "Uhh, yeah that's fine, I might be a little late though cause I promised to teach Sasuke some stuff." I say, Shisui letting out a chuckle. "You spoil your little brother rotten you know that?" He says, a small smile on my face. "Yeah but, that's what little brothers are for though," before the smile dropped off my face. "See you tomorrow Shisui." I'd say, disappearing in a murder of crows.

Arriving in front of my home, I'd quickly step inside as I hopped inside the bathroom, quickly showering and changing out of my sweaty and burnt clothes, changing into a regular Uchiha high collar shirt, with black shorts and my tanto strapped on my back, and my pouch on my belt. Heading to the kitchen after changing, I'd spot my mother Mikoto setting up dinner, and without a word I began to help her, setting the dinner table and helping her put out the food. "Thank you Itachi." She said, smiling as I shook my head. "No problem Kaa-chan. Simple just my duty as your son." I'd say, smiling. Sitting down, we'd chat for a little bit, before Sasuke and Father arrived, likely working on the Great Fireball jutsu as per usual.

After a while, they'd arrive, Sasuke covered in soot but smiling proudly, Fugaku following after with his usual reserved expression. "Nii-San, I finally got the Fireball down!" He says, hopping up and down, quite excited. "Good job Sasuke, tomorrow I'll help you out with your shurikan." I respond, ruffling the little kids hair, as we sat down to eat dinner, a typical family. I longed for these moments, as soon we wouldn't be having any more of them.

 **Chapter over.**

So I know I should PROBABLY post another Itachi overview about the Timeskip from when you last saw him to now, but It's late so I'll just do it next chapter. I've been thinking about just having a separate story where I just post Itachi's stats and each chapter matches up with each chapter. Eh. Drop a review with your opinion on the story and the idea, and just really anything.

So do you guys like the short chapters? My bad on the long-term update shit but I just haven't been motivated and now I got that motivation. Plus spring break is going on so writing is actually a lot better.


End file.
